A Classic Day
by Mr.Marr
Summary: Rick wins some tickets for an amusement centre, and it's not really a nice place there. Everyone gets up to stuff while some get taken to a theatre. Elektra, strangely wants to accompany them, but no one knows why. How do Mo, Jody and the careworkers try to get the rest out?


**Written on 2nd March 3rd March 9th March and now 10th March. I worked harder on this than the other recent ones I did...**

"Hey-ey-ey!" said Rick, storming into the kitchen as if he owned the place.

"What?" said Mike.

"Have you won the lottery or something?" said Elektra.

"No" said Tyler. "He's only won the whole house free entry into an amusement centre."

"No, not my thing," said Elektra returning to read her Seventeen magazine.

"Amusement, huh?" said Gina. "My grandmother took me to one of those in Guyana. What's it about?"

"Well," said Tyler, "It's a different sort of funfair... it's for older people so you shouldn't take the younger ones."

"What?" said Mo. "I wanna come. Take me!"

"Hold on, we d even know what it is," said Mike. "I'll investigate it!" said Gina. A few minutes later she said it was fine an said they should go.

"No, don't bring Floss, Harry and Mo please," said Frank. "They're too young."

"Don't take me either," said Elektra. "Sounds dead boring."

"Fine," said Mike.

"I wanna come! I wanna come! Especially if Tee's going." shouted Mo.

"No Mo," warned Mike. Tee looked embarrassed. "OK, listen up! Everyone's going expect for Mo, Floss and Harry, who are too young."

Elektra read the pamphlet that Rick had. "Fine, I guess I better come too!"

* * *

So everyone except for Floss and Harry were at the amusement park. Mo had to join because he kept on irking the careworkers until they finally gave in. Floss and Harry were staying at Sylvan Lodge.

"What we gonna do here, man?" said Carmen.

"It'll be fun!" said Tyler. Johnny agreed. "Tee remember that place we went to in 2004 with Mum? Yeah that was funny."

Tee said "Yeah, Carmen. You're the only person who doesn't seem excited." Tee was right. Carmen looked a bit sulky.

"Well, it's gonna be a bit boring without Lily. We should have been at her house, or rather her taken here."

"Quiet," said Mike. "Just enjoy the day OK?"

So everyone decided to enjoy the day...

Faith went to a stall. A man with a clown face said hi to her.

"Hi," said Faith. "Can I have that jar of pickles?"

"OK," said the clown face. He opened a jar of pickles and dumped it on her."

"What the-" she yelled. "You didn't have to throw it on me; I just wanted it."

"Oh sorry," said the clown face. "Here, follow me to get cleaned up." So Faith followed him into a theatre place.

Tee and Carmen were being pursued by Mo. "Mo, play by yourself," said Tee. "We're going to the girly stuff."

"I don't mind," he said.

Carmen looked annoyed. Then she spotted something. "Look, that things called Collect your rubbish and Go! You might like it."

Mo looked, and he said "cool" and then left.

"Wow," said Tee. "I guess this place was exactly suitable for us." They went to a table with a woman dressed as a towel. Well basically she had a towel on her head, covering her face so you couldn't see it.

"Hi, can we see your face?" said Carmen.

The woman took off the towel and Carmen and Tee saw that her face was vivid. Then she SPAT at Carmen and SPAT at Tee.

"Ew, what did that stupid tramp do to us? Ew she spat." said Carmen. "And it feels like someone's dropping water on me!" They struggled to get the saliva off their faces.

"Sorry!" said the lady. "It always happens when I try to talk. Follow me and I'd let you clean yourselves up."

The girls followed her into a theatre, gagging. Jody and Rick were acting cool on the grass.

"This place is rad," said Rick.i'

"Shut up," said Jody. "No one ever uses words like that. I'm like, 100 years younger than you and I knew that."

"Oh go away you little drip."

Jody walked away, acting cool, then she saw that some people approached him and set fire to the grass around him. "That's fake," she said and walked away.

"Help," said Rick. But every blade of grass was burnt, and his phone died.

"I want a replacement," he said to the firers.

"OK," so they led him to the theatre.

Tyler, Johnny and Frank were having fun throwing pellets of paint at the passer-bys. When suddenly a big blanket of lime fell on them and almost turned them to statues. Their lips were intact, however.

"Get us outta here," said Johnny. So some people carried them one-by-one to the theatre. Jody went to what Mo was doing. He was collecting his rubbish...

Jody said "I think they kidnapped everyone."

Mo perked up. "NOT MY TEE!" So they rushed to the theatre where every kid was on the stage.

Mike and Gina joined Mo and Jody. "Hey give us back our kids yeah?" said Gina. "You'll never take them alive." said Mike.

"No," said the ringleader. "Your kids are stupid and rude. We don't like stupid kids."

"Our kids are the best!" said Mike.

"Tee! Bite him!" shouted Mo. But Tee looked hepless.

"Faith, slap them!" said Jody. Faith tried to slap them, but ended up slapping herself, which made Mike laugh.

"Someone's not there," said Gina.

* * *

"Hi, Madame Holly," Elektra said to the young woman behind the crystal.

"Hello, Elektra," said Madame Holly. "Now, o you want the future or something special?"

Elektra looked at the crimson lipstick Holly was applying."Hmm... what sort of special?"

"Hold on!" said Holly, adjusting her sick blue hat. "Your friends are in danger."

"Who cares about them?" said Elektra. "Let's talk instead."

"No," said Holly. "They're in the theatre! That's bad news! If you want me to help free them, you're gonna have to give me something."

* * *

"You can only save one of them," said the ringleader. "Choose wisely."

"Tee," said Mo.

"No, save Tyler," said Jody.

"Save Faith," said Gina. "Faith and Frank are the best."

"No, Johnny!" called Mike. Everyone looked at him. "What?" said Mike, trying to ignore them.

Suddenly, two girls rushed in. One was Elektra, and the other was a blonde woman with a blue hat.

"Hold it!" The blue hat woman called. "You're messin' with my friends."

"And mine," said Elektra, half-heartedly, as if she couldn't be bothered. "And we're gonna get you."

So Elektra watched as Holly ran up to the ringleader and punched him. Then they had a fight and Holly won. The ringleader collapsed and Elektra ran to the kids. "You're free now."

* * *

"Ugh I hated that," said Tee. "Disgusting spit."

Everyone had told Floss and Harry about their day. Floss said, "Well we had to stay at a stupid care home where this stupid careworker had stupid rules."

"Elaine?" giggled Tyler. "Hmm. Well, I wish Rick never won those tickets."

"It's lucky Elektra's friend helped us though," said Mike.

"Yeah," said Carmen. "How exactly did you get that girl to help us?"

Everyone looked at Elektra, waiting for her answer.

"Let's just say I gave her something special." She smiled, wiping off the minuscule traces of lipstick off her mouth.


End file.
